Secrets
by ITAxSASU
Summary: A vampire mistress runs a Palace for over a thousand years. She gains a slave,Jack, who falls in love with her personal clothesman Sidney. The vampire mistress tries to tear them apart. What will happen next? Explicit content. Read at your own risk.


**Secrets**

**It was a dim room, Save for some lit candles. The air smelled of blood as he opened his eyes. A figure stood in the doorway of the room. "Where am I, who are you?" He asks. The figure creeps closer to his cage. "I am your master, It does not matter where you are." It was a woman. Her voice was as cold as ice, her body was slim, covered by the scarlet red of her robe. She was fair, her skin had not one flaw. She was perfect. There was something strange about this woman. She was as pale as a concrete floor,her skin was dusty white and her nails, her nails were scarlet red with crimson blood. Such a pretty color for someone so young. The boy wondered where he was, this woman sent cold chills up his spine when she spoke. "And what may your name be?" She asked, the words dripping from her lips. She was like, no, is a vampire mistress. "Jack." The wary boy says shakenly, he was scared to death. The vampire mistress crept closer and closer to the cage, soon bringing her fingers to the bars. "Free me!" Jack yelled in fear. The vampire chuckled, amused by the young boy of 27. "No." Her words were like knives, peircing through his skin on a cold, unforgiving night. "I'll do anything!" He yells again. Letting out a laugh she decides to play a game. "Tomorrow at dawn, bring me 15 of the men from the village. No more,no less.I will send my guards with you,if you disobey my order,I will kill you." With that,she left. **

Chapter 2

The dusty woman returned at dawn, waking Jack from his sleep. "Wake up, It is dawn,time to rise and bring forth those men." Jack was groggy from sleeping on the floor of the cage. "You will need some clothing. I shall take you to Sidney. She will help you." Shen lets him from the cage and leads him to a seperate room. "Sidney shall take care of your clothing ." Jack then entered the room, it was well lit but only had one window and no lights. In the center of the room lay a girl with golden locks, and a white dress. Her skin was as white as a dove. She looked starved as well. She sits up and looks at Jack, she wore a black blindfold over her eyes but seemed to know her surroundings very well. Jack stepped closer and the doors close behind him, the room was white and was bathed in light, in the center of the room, there was a square block of what looked like a white cloud. In the back of the room, there was a wooden door that stood out from the rest of the room.

"Sidney?" Jack asked, the girl shifted ever so slightly and nodded. "I need your help." Jack said as he walked closer and removed her blindfold. Sidney had clear snow white eyes that matched her dress.

"Are you him?" She asked. Her voice sounded far off, it was more of an echo than a voice. Her voice came from more than one place.

"Who?" Jack asked back.

"Jack?" She asked.

"I am." Jack answered. Sidney then stood up and led Jack to the back room, her eyes met his as they walked. Her movements were flawless for someone who was blind.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked as he saw strange markings in her eyes.

"An unspeakable fate." Sidney says.

"Tell me." Jack replies as he stays close.

"I mustn't." She speaks.

"I won't tell mistress." Jack tries to pry her to tell him.

"She hears everything." Sidney speaks again.

"I'll take the punishment." Jack replies.

"I don't want to die again."

"A...Again?" Jack asked.

"I've said too much." Sidney replies.

Jack sits next to the girl. "Please share your pain with me."

Sidney doesn't reply, she didn't seem to like to speak much, she seemed to have terrible anxiety as well.

"I'll explane to mistress why I ask, I promise." Jack touches her back causing her to quickly pull away with fear in her eyes. Jack didn't know what was wrong. He asks her "What's wrong?"

"I've tainted you...She'll know...She'll be angry." Sidney seemed deathly afraid.

"I'll take your punishment,I promise." The pair enter the back room, clothes lay on the ground and the room was a mess.

""No...Please don't do this.." Her eyes soften into regret.

"Why not? I'm your friend." He tells her.

"You're her pet...I don't know what a friend is...I have no friend..."

Jack places his hand on her cheek and asks "Do you want to know what it's like to have a friend?"

Sidney stares into Jacks eyes as though she could see then hesitantly nods, Jack kisses her cheek. "I'll be your friend." He tells her. Her pale cheeks turn a soft pink.

"We must hury...She'll be mad." She searches the room for a set of clothes,thinking more than she should. Her movements were hasty.

"Relax,it's okay." He tells her as she hands him some clothes. He climbs into the clothes as she speaks again.

"No..It's not.." She then searches around again for her blindfold. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" He asks.

"My cover?"

"I don't know." He replies.

"You lost it?" Sidney suddenly looks scared.

"No,wait,I left it in the other room." He says, realizing what she's talking about.

"Oh,thank you.." She then calms down with a sigh.

Jack nods and leaves the room,Sidney fetches her blindfold and puts it on.

Jack walks out to the mistress,hoping she doesn't know about jack gets ready to ask "How do I look?" the vampire leans in and sniffs him a bit.

"You look fine,don't touch her again." She speaks to him in a slightly dangerous tone.

"But mistress, she's all 's scared to death." Jack pleads a bit.

"She's not alone, She has her sprits and the birds." The mistress looks down on him as he tries to reason with her. "Please mistrss,I promised to be her friend."

The mistress seems amused by this but doesn't show it. "You wanted to leave last night,how are you to stay her friend if you leave?" She know's she's winning, "I'll stay!" Jack yells out. The mistress soon speaks back. "Do not make promises you cannot keep."

"Mistress,please grant her this,I beg you." Jack keeps up with his stubborn ways,soon loosing as the vampire yells "What did I just say?!" Jack becomes scared and muters back "S...sorry mistress, I won't mention it again..."

"Good,now let's move don't have any shoes...I'm unsure about that..." The mistress says as she stares at his feet.


End file.
